brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Awesomeknight1234/Twas the "Knight" before Christmas
A parody of Twas the Night before Christmas. :P Twas the "knight" before Christmas, when all through the village Not a battle was stirring, not even a pillage. The weapons were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that Awesomeknight soon would be there. The villagers were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of trolls danced in their heads. And maiden in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap. When out on the grass there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should come forth, But a miniature carriage, and eight tinny horses. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Sir Knight. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name! "Now Seeker! now, Ricochet! now, Moonshine and Reveler! On, Opal! On, Raindance! on, on Bandit and Nibbler! To the top of the ground! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the carriage full of swords, and Awesomeknight too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney Awesomeknight came with a bound. He was dressed all in armor, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all covered with ashes and soot. A bundle of swords he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack. His swords-how they twinkled! his armor how merry! His helmet was like silver, his smile so daring! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as brown as a doe. The blade of a knife he held tight in his teeth, And the shine it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round shield, That shook when he laughed, like a troll starting to yield! He was awesome and gallant, a right merry old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself! A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the racks, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose! He sprang to his carriage, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" (Pictures coming soon. ) Category:Blog posts